Bayushi Yojiro
Bayushi Yojiro, known as the "Honest Scorpion" or junshin by fellow Scorpions, lived a difficult life. Yojiro was at heart an honorable man, who followed bushido as best he could all his life. This frequently came into direct conflict with his life and duty as a Scorpion. Generally untrusted due to being a Scorpion by the empire, and scorned by his clan for being too honest, Yojiro eventually found his way to a position as a magistrate, a job which suited him well. Youth Unfortunately for Yojiro, he was a Scorpion with a Lion's heart. When he was young he read books that talked about honor and duty,and when his father took them away from him, he arranged for the books to be sent to him by the Lion and Crane he met in Court. His closest friend, Matsu Agetoki, assisted Yojiro in learning bushido. The young Yojiro's favourite story was the tale of Shosuro, weeping when he read the words describing her sacrifice and her loyalty, not only to the Scorpion but to the whole the Empire. His father, Bayushi Noburu, made him enter in the Bayushi Courtier school and trained him to be an advisor to the Scorpion Clan Champion as a favor for having saved the Champion's life. Way of the Scorpion, p. 59 Struggles with Training Yojiro found he had a natural talent for understanding what the other courtiers were doing, but did not have the drive to duplicate it. He was a quick student of political games and could easily construct scenarios to trap the unwary, but could not bring himself to deceive someone who placed their trust in him. He was more than willing to trick those who were a danger to the clan, but he could not learn to hate his enemy. Bayushi Kyoto, the head of the school, knew that something had to be done to make Yojiro desire to use the techniques he had mastered. For this, he set a plan and called his finest student, Shosuro Tage, to carry out the plan. She informed Yojiro of a Crane samurai who had been visiting a Scorpion geisha house. Afraid that the Scorpion would use these nights of indulgence as a political lever, the Crane killed everyone in the geisha house, burned the building to the ground and went back to his homeland without a sign of regret. Tage ordered Yojiro to destroy the man's honor and kill his family in revenge for the innocent Scorpion lives. No Choice Yojiro was incensed, believing such a man deserved every horrible thing he could do to him. Using the skills he had learned at the courtier school, he began spinning a web of intrigue which would culminate in the death of the Crane's family, apparently at the bushi's own hands. Such an event would surely destroy the man's life, his honor, his history and his future. On the eve of the event, Tage stopped Yojiro as he was about to issue the final order. She told him that the Crane was innocent of everything that she and Kyoto had said. She told him the geisha house had been burned down by Scorpion agents and the geisha inside had been killed in order to test Yojiro's loyalty. Yojiro was to continue with his plan against the Crane. Tage said that if he could have done it out of hate, he could do it out of loyalty. If he was doing it because he hated him, he did it because he wanted it done. If he was doing it out of loyalty, he was doing it because his lords wanted it done. She also asked Yojiro whom did he serve: the Scorpion or his own selfish sense of honor. At this moment, Yojiro realized he had no choice, but to destroy the man. He knew that if he refused, his kinsmen would kill him. He hesitated for only a moment, then issued the order. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 59-60 The Honest Scorpion After this "initiation", the Scorpion began to call him "the honest Scorpion" behind his back, and Yojiro was considered a junshin, which was not well-considered in the Scorpion Clan. Courtiers from other clans learned the nickname and, ironically, used it as a compliment. Way of the Scorpion, p. 60 Seeking His Place Yojiro chose not wear a mask, using only a high-necked collar to conceal his lower face as a nod to clan tradition. Being conscious that he couldn't bring himself to arbitrarily hurt innocents because of his conscience and sense of honor, he became a magistrate, and soon he was considered a honest and trusting person throughout the Empire, becoming one of the Emerald Champion's most loyal magistrates. He was still serving the clan, but other Scorpion samurai felt he couldn't progress further in the Clan of the Secrets. However, Yojiro's keen mind and unswerving loyalty did not go unnoticed by Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 18 Protecting Kachiko His devotion and loyalty to the clan, however, was unquestioned. Bayushi Shoju's first orders to Yojiro were to keep a subtle watch on his wife Bayushi Kachiko to make certain her indiscretions did not endanger the clan. Yojiro followed his daimyo's orders to the letter, staying close to the Lady of the Scorpion as often as he could. And while he was not immune to her allure, his loyalty proved to be a suitable shield to her more dangerous charms. Such virtue was found frustrating by Kachiko on more then one occasion. Yojiro was later forced to plot she shame of Matsu Ino and the murder of his lord, after Ino had made an accusation against Kachiko. Ino woke up the next morning, without memories, near the bloody corpse of his daimyo. Way of Scorpion, pp. 4-6 Scorpion Coup Shortly before the Scorpion Coup in 1123, Bayushi Shoju came to Yojiro with Itsuwari, the Scorpion Ancestral Sword. Shoju told Yojiro that he was to distance himself from the Scorpion, and to protect the sword and watch over Kachiko and Bayushi Dairu if the Coup failed. At Shoju's command, he made the Empire think he had abandoned his clan during the coup, so when Shoju's coup failed, Yojiro's reputation as the honest Scorpion left his position as a magistrate untouched. Secretly he remained in the service of the Scorpion after it was dissolved, but spent the next few years in dishonor for his "betrayal", secretely serving the new champion Bayushi Kachiko. Exile of the Scorpion While the Scorpion where exiled in the Burning Sands in 1130, Yojiro remained in Rokugan on Kachiko's orders. He made a point of leading the Imperial Legion in their scouring of Scorpion lands, subtly ensuring that the Legion was going in the wrong direction whenever he could, ensuring as many of his fellow Scorpion could escape notice.Unfinished Business, Part II He was again considered a traitor by many of his brethren who did not know the true purpose of his station, as it was the second time that he had avoided punishment while his clan suffered. The Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Gift of the Emperor In 1132 the tournament The Gift of the Emperor was held by the returned Toturi I. Aramoro disguised as a ronin won the contest and claimed the Scorpion lands. When Toturi offered him to swear fealty to the Monkey Clan, Aramoro was able to reject it twice, but for the third he was in troubles. Yojiro stepped in and recognized him as his Lord, giving Aramoro his own blade, proving that Aramoro was not anymore a ronin and unable to be at the command of a second Clan. The Gift of the Emperor Voice of the Emperor Yojiro was named Voice of the Emperor by Toturi I Many Happy Returns (GenCon 99 LARP Storyline results) and the city magistrate of Ryoko Owari. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Reinstatement of the Clan After the clan were reinstated in 1132, he came back to Kachiko and returned Itsuwari to her. Kachiko cursed those who doubted the magistrate. Master of Secrets In 1132, near the end of the War Against The Shadow, the current champion Bayushi Kachiko made a move that shocked many samurai of their clan, naming Yojiro her heir as Scorpion Champion. Shortly thereafter, she disappeared. No Regrets: The Last Kachiko Story, by John Wick War Against the Shadow Yojiro gave Saigorei, general of the combined forces of Rokugan, hundred thousand katana, nagamaki, naginata, and arrows - all of purest crystal. These weapons decided the fate of the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. In return, Yojiro requested that the clans should know that they lived not because of their honor but because of Scorpion one, aiding the restoration of Scorpion Clan to the Great Clan status. A Small Price, by Ree Soesbee Battle of Oblivion's Gate During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, he adopted a new trademark, wearing a massive armor and for first time using a fearsome mask, which would remain his identification mark while he was the Master of Secrets. At that time, Yojiro had little battlefield experience, and he only wished to survive the battle to prevent leaving the Scorpion leaderless. During the Great Clans' race toward Volturnum, he proved his mettle, leading the Scorpion armies to victory against a force of ogres four times as large as his own. Afterward, it seemed none would question Yojiro's right to rule his clan again. War of Spirits Yojiro would lead the Scorpion throughout War of Spirits, eventually would use his clans reputation as betrayers to lure the armies of Hantei XVI into Beiden Pass where they would be destroyed. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 9 Bayushi Baku At the end of the War, Yojiro sought out the spirit Bayushi Baku at Traitor's Grove. Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito had bargained survival for those spirits who remained loyal to Toturi during the war. A ritual had been devised that severed a spirit's connection to the Spirit Realms, rendering them mortal once more. Yojiro wished to offer Baku this option, in recognition of his service during the war, but he was unable to find Baku. Celestial Sword Churetsu, the Celestial Sword of the Scorpion forged by Xing Guo, was given to Yojiro. The sword was enchanted by the Yogo Daimyo, Yogo Masuhiro, commanded by Yojiro, to return to Kyuden Bayushi should its owner ever be killed. It returned to a special room full of dozens of copies of the sword that randomly moved at night. This allowed the next champion to come to claim the sword. The other swords would kill anyone touching them. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Four Winds The Scorpion Clan decided to place a Scorpion advisor with each of the winds, in an attempt to gain the favor of whomever became Emperor. Yojiro had successfully placed advisors with three of the four heirs. Bayushi Paneki assisted Toturi Tsudao in the maintenance of the Imperial Legions, while Bayushi Sunetra stood beside Hantei Naseru, among his most trusted advisors, and Shosuro Higatsuku had become an indispensable servant of Akodo Kaneka. Toturi Sezaru had prooved more difficult to approach. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) When Kuni Utagu, who had made several comments denigrating the purity of Toturi Sezaru's magic, had shortly thereafter been murdered, Yojiro assigned Soshi Angai to monitor the emperor's eldest son. Soshi Angai (An Oni's Fury flavor) Engineering Aramasu's Death Yojiro did not forgert the Yoritomo Aramasu's betrayal and was engineering his death. Hurricane (Gold flavor) Aramasu was killed by Bayushi Kamnan in Otosan Uchi Nagamaki (A Perfect Cut flavor) after Yojiro made a bargain with Yoritomo Kitao. Traitor's Grove (A Perfect Cut flavor) Bargaining with Nimuro While Matsu Nimuro meditated in the Hall of Ancestors, following a recent Tsuno attack and the capture of his brother Matsu Domotai, Yojiro approached him as his secret ally. If Nimuro would arrange a meeting between Toturi Sezaru and a Scorpion representative, the Master of Secrets would use his powers to promote Akodo Kaneka's hold on the Yasuki provinces. Nimuro agreed. Complications, by Rich Wulf Spying the Gaijin trade of the Unicorn Yojiro ordered Bayushi Shixiang to deliver a chest to Hojyn, who lived north of Exile's Road. What Shixiang did not know was the chest was empty, and the real objective was to scout the Unicorn Clan trading activities with the Senpet. While travelling north, Shixiang was attacked by a Tsuno pack. He was wounded but saved by Shinjo Shono and Shinjo Huang, who let him live despite his knowing the truth of their gaijin trade. Shixiang returned to Kyuden Bayushi only to find Shono there, having negotiated a deal with Yojiro. In exchange for silence, the Scorpion would receive some benefits from the gaijin trade.Dark Secrets, by Rich Wulf Fall of Otosan Uchi After Yojiro was notfied of the Attack on Otosan Uchi, he magically transported as many troops as possible to the Imperial City. The Scorpion forces were small due to the nature of the magic used, and Yogo Koji, the Yogo Daimyo was sent ahead gather more troops from other clans or even ronin. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shadowed Tower First Evidences of its Activity When Bayushi Norachai was tasked with destroying a group of opium smugglers in Scorpion lands, and found that two of the dead were Scorpion samurai, he also discovered a shrine with evidence of maho activities, as part of a hidden network of opium processor plants. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Shosuro Yudoka helped in the investigation and between both revealing the existence of a secret organization, the Shadowed Tower. The Shadowed Tower's objective was to fracture the leadership of the Scorpion Clan and replace it with their own. Actions Against the Shadowed Tower Yojiro made a cabinet with his trusted advisor, including all the current daimyos, Shosuro Yudoka, Yogo Koji, Soshi Uidori, and the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, his favorite Bayushi Paneki, Shireikan of the First Legion, and the of a famous poet Shosuro Furuyari. A Traitor In 1159 Yojiro, Yudoka and Koji entered in a holding of the Shadowed Tower, being the attack a complete failure. Yojiro was near to be dead, only saved by a timely arrival of a Dragon unit led by Mirumoto Rosanjin, and all the captives taken were expendables, and no trustworthy information was recovered. The cabinet was summoned and the conclusion was the Shadowed Tower's reach extended even into the cabinet. The cabinet was dismissed. Furuyari Exposed Yojiro discovered at its heart the traitor was his close friend and ally Shosuro Furuyari. Just after the meeting he talked with Furuyari and the masquerade was uncovered. There was never a Shosuro Furuyari, three moderately talented playwrights combined their talents under one pen name to gain greater fame. The Shosuro family did their best to quash the rumors, but a few traces of the truth remained and it was discovered by Yudoka and Yojiro. In truth, the returned spirit was Bayushi Atsuki, one of the three leaders of the Gozoku Alliance, who cover his identity under the forged poet. Yojiro Resigned Yojiro's attempts to deal with the Tower failed as Furuyari could easily guess what his next move would be. To do something Furuyari would never suspect, Yojiro secretly passed on leadership to Bayushi Sunetra, which was only known to Yojiro, Sunetra, Shosuro Yudoka and Yogo Koji. Koji's magic disguised Sunetra as Yojiro, which allowed Yojiro to disappear and act freely against the Tower. Progress was made almost immediately. Support from the Kolat Shosuro Turaki passed to Yojiro a message from the Kolat, who offered aid to expose the Shadowed Tower. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Yudoka is Slandered Soshi Aki was sent to Kyuden Bayushi in 1159 by Furuyari to report on unrest in western Scorpion lands and Ryoko Owari Toshi in particular, that Yudoka could not managed properly. Aki met Yojiro, who was in fact Sunetra in disguise. Sunetra cleverly avoided the request to have Emerald Magistrates sent to Ryoko Owari, and with the aid of the Dragon representative Mirumoto Rosanjin effectively countered Furuyari's ploy. Yojiro was seeing the audience disguised as a monk and he was unknown to if Aki was a agent of the Shadowed Tower or merely a loyal, naive follower of Furuyari. Unfinished Business, Part II Baku's Return Bayushi Baku, the spirit guardian of the Bayushi family, had disappeared for a time after this until he returned once more late when he sensed the conflict within the Scorpion Clan. He attacked Sunetra disguised in Yojiro in Kyuden Bayushi in the Chamber of Swords, sensing something wrong with the Scorpion Champion, only to reveal by Yojiro he was no longer the Champion. Sunetra asked for Baku's assistance in destroying the Tower, but Baku was not sure what to do. Destruction of the Shadowed Tower After a year of fighting the Tower the organization was destroyed in 1160 and Atsuki was forced to flee. Four Winds, p. 59 Retirement Following the destruction of the Shadowed Tower, Yojiro ratified Sunetra's position and retired as a monk in earnest to tend a small shrine dedicated to Tengen, the Fortune of Writing. He had not shaven his head upon retirement an unusual act. It was here that he, six months prior to the Rain of Blood, was assassinated by Shosuro Aroru. In actuality the death was feigned to allow Yojiro, in the guise of Masatoyo, to aid Shosuro Yudoka and Aroru to root out any remaining Shadowed Tower cells. When attempting to destroy such a cell in Beiden they discovered that it was in fact a cult of Bloodspeakers serving the recently returned Iuchiban. They destroyed the cult, but were caught in the Rain of Blood moments later. Yojiro helped Aroru overcome the rain. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday Death Yojiro visited Winter Court in Kyuden Otomo during the 1169 winter under the guise of Bayushi Moyotoshi. He was murdered in his sleep by Moto Shikenji, who was avenging the death of his cousin Moto Ogedei, a murder most likely committed by someone else using the Moyotoshi name. Bayushi Kaukatsu had been unaware of Moyotoshi's true identity, so it was likely no-one but Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki himself knew that Yojiro had died. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind External Links * Bayushi Yojiro, (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Bayushi Yojiro Exp (Hidden Emperor 5) * Bayushi Yojiro Exp2 (Spirit Wars) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Category:Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Emerald Magistrates